


Titan's Den

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cruelty, Doggy Style, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Prince Levi - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thief Eren, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Eren is the leader of the Titans... A group of powerful and influential bandits lurking around the region of Maria.They decided to invade the Sina region and kidnapped the son of the royal family prince Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

Ancient Japan era....

??? POV

I was riding my horse near the royal palace of Sina kingdom. I'm spying the land for many months with my comrades. 

I saw the king is coming out from the carriage with his queen... There's another carriage behind. The prince's carriage...

From that carriage, I saw an unparalleled beauty coming out. 

Pearly white skin...  
Blueish grey eyes...  
Slim sexy body...  
His facial feature is so perfect.... So beautiful.... So captivating....

There's a strong desire is forming into my mind.

I want him.....

I will take him.....

I will make him mine....


	2. Trapped kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS KIDNAPPING. GANG RAPE. SEXUAL VIOLENCE. CRUEL AND NON CONSENSUAL SEX.  
THE RAPE SCENE IS KINDA LONG AND EXPLICIT.
> 
> I WARNED YOU.............
> 
> .......................................
> 
> IT'S TRIGGERING.....
> 
> ....................................
> 
> IT'S DANGEROUS..... PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE.
> 
> ........................................
> 
> READ THE TAGS FIRST.......
> 
> ........................
> 
> I REALLY WARNED YOU.....
> 
> ......
> 
> ......
> 
> ......
> 
> OKAY, IT'S YOUR DECISION TO CONTINUE.................
> 
> GET READY FOR AN EXTREME GANG RAPE SCENE.........
> 
> And of course, some wrong spelling and grammar might written.

Eren is riding a horse with his comrades around the woods of Sina. They are the most feared and most influential bandits to the whole region of Maria. They came to kidnap the prince of the kingdom of Sina.

They prepared a carriage for the prince and Eren's space. Big enough for six people.

They are waiting for Armin's signal to attack. He is the tactician of the group.

According to their spy, Pieck gathered an accurate information about the prince's wedding to princess Historia of Rose kingdom. 

When the prince's carriage is on the way to the road. They ambushed the soldiers. They hit them by arrows from a distance until no one is left alive.

The princess worried about the screams she heard. The prince decided to look outside. He opened the door of the carriage and saw Eren standing in front of him. Armin is next to him.

"Who are you?"  
The prince asked.

"My name is Eren... Nice to meet you, prince Levi."  
He pulled Levi's hand and punch him on his abdomen causing him to lose air and fell unconscious. 

"What are you doing to my husband?!"  
Historia tried to follow but Armin hit her on the nape. They left her there unconscious.

"Sorry...not your husband anymore..."  
Armin said.

"I didn't expect he's this beautiful... His facial feature is so immaculate and his skin is so smooth."  
Eren said while carrying him to their carriage.

Armin followed him inside. They immediately flee with the prince on their possession.

It's not too late to back out.  
Dangerous scene ahead.

He laid him on the small soft mattress inside the carriage and took his kimono off and sandals.

"uunhhh......"  
Levi whined when Eren touch his body. Exploring his chest down to his belly. There is a small bruise where Eren punched him.

"He's so flawless..."  
Armin said.

"...uhhh? w-what are you doing?! Where's my wife?!"  
Levi startled when he noticed a hand groping his already naked body. 

Long brown hair. Handsome face with thin beard and mustache. Tanned skin and broad built of muscle in his tall figure.

He tried to stand up but Armin held him on a sitting position behind him.

"Don't worry. We left her still breathing. You're my property now. We came here just for you. I couldn't forget your beautiful face since I first saw you and I can't wait to claim you right now."  
Eren lean to kiss him.

"No, don't! Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you money."  
Levi jerk his face away.

"I don't need your money... I need you're body."  
Eren take his clothes off. He can't wait any longer. He captured the prince's lips and rubbed his big body against the smaller one.

"mmmphhh! nnmh-no! nnh!"  
He thrash his legs but Eren didn't bother.

"ah! help! please help me! ahh!"  
He felt a large and long finger is entering him.

"You can't stop us, prince Levi. You'll become boss Eren's slave."  
Armin whispered on his ears and he lick it. Sucking on Levi's earlobe.

Eren is sucking the nipple. He enter another finger inside and keep stretching him.

"aaaah! it hurts! ah! stop it! aah! You're mistaken! ah! I'm not a girl!"  
He can't break free from their grip. Eren go down to his belly. He lick it until he suck his manhood. 

"Oh, we're completely aware, your highness."  
Armin said and he captured Levi's mouth and muffled his groans.

Eren hummed while he deep throating him. Sipping and sucking his pre-cum.

His fingers thrust faster until Levi came to his mouth.

"haaahhh...! haah..haaahhh..!"  
Levi pant hard.

"Suck me..."  
Eren spread his legs. Armin moved Levi to suck Eren. 

"no! mmmh! hmmmnph! mmph! nmmmh! mmhh!"  
Eren move Levi's head up and down to him. 

"aaah... His mouth is so soft. His teeth didn't scratch a bit."  
Eren said with a smirk. 

Levi's mouth is being stretched wide open. Eren is really huge and strong. He easily force Levi's movement.

Armin continue the fingering. His hole is very small and tight. He have to stretch him for Eren's big cock. 

Eren came inside his mouth before he pulled out and spray the remaining fluid on Levi's face.

Levi cough so bad but he couldn't avoid to swallow some of the bitter liquid.

He pant for air and tried to get up to stop Armin. He's too afraid of that massive length.

"He's ready, boss."  
Armin smirked.

"W-what do you mean?"  
Levi wonder. Armin pulled him up and place on Eren's lap.

"You're ready for me... I'll going to put it inside you."  
Eren said.

"No! Not that! That's too big! I can't take that!"  
He struggle on the grip on his waist. 

"You'll gonna love this..."  
Eren cooed.

Armin pushed Levi down to Eren's standing length.

"yaaaaaaaah!!! i-it hurts!!! take it out! i-it's too b-big!"  
Levi felt something breached inside him. He look down and became shock when he saw a bulk on his belly. 

"I-it reached my belly! uh...! please, pull it out! it hurts! it hurts too much!"  
He gently touched that bulk and he wail at the painful contact.

It happens too fast... He was so happy with his wife just a while ago and suddenly, a group of bandits ambushed them and took him away from her.

Eren stared at the panicking prince. He's not moving. He only gripped Levi's waist. 

"I-it's too deep...! Take it out! I don't want this! l-let me go! Help! Somebody help me!"

They both watch him struggled to pull away. Their hands are holding Levi's waist and hips. Securely pressing him down.

"hmm...it's very soft inside of him. I love it."  
Eren is looking down. Examining Levi's lower belly.

"Let me go! Help! Help! Please!"  
Levi is slapping their hands but they just chuckled and watch his reaction.

"Armin, look at his belly. My cock is bulking on it."  
He arched Levi's body to lean on Armin's chest. There's no much space inside for that huge size but the man still forced it inside him causing his flat belly to swell.

"He's so small compared to you. He's very tight and sensitive too."  
Armin massage that area.

"aah! s-stop! it hurts!"  
He clutched Armin's hand.

"Does it? huh? Are you feeling me inside you?"  
Eren mockingly said while he's pressing his fingers on it. 

"aa-ah! please! stop!"  
He felt those fingers pinched the bulk on his lower belly.  
He pushed Eren's hand but Eren's finger keep pressing that part.

"It's too soft around my cock."  
His thumbs rubs up and down.

"ouch!"  
He can't push his hands away no matter how he grip his wrists.

"Cute..."  
Eren watched Levi's face as he pressed his belly.

"aah! s-stop! stop!"  
Levi can't stop the fingers playing on his skin.

"But my hips is not moving yet."  
Eren got serious as he gripped Levi's hips. Armin held his wrists. Eren pulled out to his tip.

"uuh...!"  
Levi felt how rough his length when it rubs inside him.

Eren slam his hips forward to Levi until he sheathed himself fully inside with a loud slap.

"aaaaaaagh!!!"  
Levi startled at the shocking pain hit deeply inside him again.

The escorts riding their horses outside the carriage can hear his voice. They felt aroused just by hearing those sounds.

"He's a virgin..."  
Eren said when he see blood while he's pounding on him.

"aah! ah! a-ah! d-don't ah! it-"  
His whole body quivers as he bounce to Eren.

"It hurts? You're really feeling it."  
He look directly into Levi's eyes.

"aah! ah! sto-ah! yaah! ah! no! not there! aahh! yaaah!"  
He can't get away. 

"It feels so good being inside you. You can't stop me. You're mine."  
Eren move faster.

"aagh! aah-aaagh! aaagh! ah! aah! yaaaah! aaa-aahh! aangh!"  
Levi got panicked once again at the very fast movement. It's too vicious. His body is violently quivering and he can't stop the man from pounding on him. 

"aah-hahhh! aah! s-stop! ah! "  
Tears is flowing down to his blushing cheeks.  
His butt wobbles every bounce that send a shocking pain up to his spine... The bulk on his belly is quickly moving, disappearing and reappearing continuously... 

Eren is watching the reaction of his soft and tiny body. He likes its sensitivity and flexibility...  
It's shaking at every smack.

"ah-ah! aah! uhh-! ahh! aahh! ah! aaw! aaah! no! ah!"

He's groaning so cute. Eren licked his lips at the enticing sight.

"Let go of his hands, Armin. He can't stop me even if he try to fight."

Armin let Levi to lean on his chest. Levi immediately clutched Eren's arms but it didn't help to slow him down.

"Fight all you want... But I'll keep going as long as I want."

Eren moves carelessly.

Armin wrapped his arms on Levi's torso and grope the smooth skin of his chest.

"no-! plea-se! ah! i-it's too much!"

He cry at the burning feeling inside. Eren is being too rough and forceful to the prince.

"We're just begun. There's so many different position, ya know."

Levi is too shocked at this cruel treatment in his first experience. 

"uuhh?!! n-no!"  
His one hand held his belly. Trying to comfort himself. He can feel the extreme irritation on that area. His other hand held Eren's wrist. 

"The road is long. We have all day to have fun."  
Eren smirked at him.

"Since I'm your first.... I'll make sure that you won't able to forget this moment."

He added more speed.

"h-help....! plea-ughh!"

Armin put one of his finger inside Levi's mouth. Muffling every plead.

"I'm coming...."

It's twitching violently inside and suddenly, he felt a hot liquid burst inside him. Armin pulled his finger away.

"haah..! w-wha-..? uuhh..... i-it's so s-stic-ky!"  
Most of the cum trapped inside. 

"That's his seeds flowing inside you."  
Armin said. 

"uunh! uuhhh!"  
His body is obviously trembling at the long release. 

"Take it, my prince..."  
Eren pulled half way out and thrust again for another release. 

"aaah~!!!"  
Levi groan and shook his head from side to side as his lower body is vibrating so hard. 

There's a pouring sound coming on it. He can't control the trembling movement of his body. 

"How's your first man?" 

Eren teased him with that question while he's massaging the size of his length on Levi's bulky belly...

"Does it feel good? huh?"

Levi shook his head. He held Eren's hand on his belly and trying to pull it away carefully.

"uuhn!"  
Levi whimpered when Eren suddenly pulled out.

"My turn..."  
Armin put his hands under Levi's knees and pulled him to his lap.

"uuh..?! wha-? aaaaah!"  
Levi yelp when Armin pulled him down to meet his thrust. 

"He's really tight."  
Armin started to move. He's not as broad as Eren's body but he's tall and his length is also big.

"a-aaah...! th-that's eno-ugh! agh!"

Eren not just watch. He crash his mouth to Levi's mouth. His tongue nudge inside. He grope his upper chest forcefully in a circular movement.

Levi is so impeded in between them. He can't do anything to stop them. His body is shaking at the careless movement. His jaw hurt and so his lower part.

Eren pulled him from Armin and immediately transfered him to his lap.

"uugh~! p~lease! n~no please~!"  
He beg as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. Scared from being pull down. He felt the hands tighten the grip on his waist. Eren stared at his beautiful face for a moment.

"I'm so sore~! c~can't take it a~anymore! l~let me go!"  
He can't control his voice from trembling and panting. 

Eren kiss him. Nipping Levi's lips and sipping on his tongue. He pulled away with a smirk.

"We have all the time to do it..."  
He move his hips upward and thrust inside him.

"yaaaaaaaaaah~!!!"  
He screamed. He lost grip on Eren and about to fall to the mattress but Armin caught him on his armpits. 

Armin noticed their carriage has stopped. He look outside and saw the two of his comrades. 

"Let us have a go...."  
Zeke said.  
They hopped inside and the carriage started to move again.

"I guessed both of you won't be able to resist his charming voice."  
Eren laid on the mattress. He placed his hands on the back of his head.

Zeke is on Levi's side and Reiner is on the other side while Armin is behind. 

"His body is so beautiful."  
Zeke grope his chest and nipple. Reiner do the same on other side.

"His belly is bulking with the boss's cock. He's too small to take it. His waist is so slim yet sexy."  
Reiner touch his waist and hips.

"uunh...!"  
Levi whimper at their rough hands roaming around his body.

Zeke cupped his cheek and kiss him. He slightly move his head up and down to make a rhythm.  
His bearded face nuzzling to Levi's hairless face.

"aa~mmh..! a~nh...mmph!"  
Smooching every time he's pulling away to hear Levi groan and shoving his tongue when he pushed in. 

He pulled away and Reiner immediately replaced his mouth on Levi. 

"mmmh..!"  
Aggressive tongue nimble inside.  
Levi felt their hands are still exploring his body. He can not push any of it.

"aaah~! aammph!"  
Reiner's mouth is replaced by Armin's. Zeke and Reiner removed their pants and stroke their hard length.

Levi pant after the long kiss. He don't want to swallow their saliva and let it drool outside his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw the big cock of Zeke standing beside him. 

"I want you to suck it, your highness..."  
He get closer to put his throbbing manhood on his mouth.

"No~! uh~!? hmmp~!!!"  
Levi turn his head to the other side to avoid Zeke but he didn't expect to face Reiner instead. 

"Wow..! His mouth is so soft!"  
Reiner thrust in and out. Zeke put Levi's hand on his cock. He move it to stroke him. Armin suck on his nape and shoulder.

Levi startled when Eren suddenly thrust his hips up and down.

"mmh! mh! mmhh!"  
Levi taste the semen and drunk some of it. Zeke thrust in his mouth after Reiner.

Levi choked every thrusts. They're all big and long. Tears continue to fall and his vision is blurry. 

"aagh~amh~ mhh~ hahh~ mph~"

He's so confused and didn't know what to do. He don't know when will they stop. His trembling hands remain on Eren's lower belly just next to where he is riding.

Eren came inside him.

"Fuck!"  
Zeke also came in his mouth.  
Levi cough and gasp for air.

"uu~uuhh~~~"  
He rest on Armin's chest.

"You're so beautiful, prince Levi... We're lucky to have you..."  
Armin whispered as he rubbed his cheek on Levi's cheek.

"uuh~uunghh~!"  
He wailed in irritation when Armin pulled him from Eren. He fell to Eren's chest. 

Reiner pulled his hips to cross over Eren and Armin positioned to his face.

Reiner thrust in his ass while Armin entered his mouth. His belly is rubbing on Eren's belly each of Reiner's thrusts causing his mouth to suck Armin deeper. Zeke held his hands on his back.

Armin petted Levi's head as Reiner pounds on him. Zeke licked his lips in excitement. R

Reiner slapped his butt as he came with a loud growl.

"I'm next..."  
Reiner moved to give Zeke a good position. He rolled Levi face up. Armin is still in his mouth.

Zeke thrust inside. Levi's back is now rubbing on Eren's belly. Reiner caress his chest down to the bulking belly while he's sucking the nipple.

"mmmh~!"  
Armin came to his mouth and pulled out. Zeke move harshly.

"Hold him still, Reiner... He's really tight."  
Zeke held Levi's ankles and spread his legs wider. He moves in his fastest pace and came inside. He immediately pulled out and sprayed his cum on Levi's belly.

"ah~hhh......hahhh~"  
His breathing is shuddering and unsteady. He's so shocked and his body is trembling in pain. He can get used to their size.

Armin placed Levi between him and Reiner. They hanged his legs on both of their arms to keep it spread wide. They supported his back as he positioned his cock.

Eren get up and move closer to Levi's front. Zeke on Levi's back.

Levi looked at the men surrounding him in fear. He can feel their cock rubbing on his skin below there.

Armin bent Levi a little bit and thrust inside.

"ahhh~ ahh~ ahh~"

Reiner quickly pulled Levi and transfered him to his cock.

"ouh~ ahhh~"

Levi's groan is soft and weak. He's losing consciousness.

Reiner pulled out and Zeke is replaced.

"uhh~ unhh~ ahh~"

Eren positioned his cock in his occupied hole and Zeke pulled out to give him way.

"uugh~ uhh~nh~"

Eren move so fast until he came.

"eeehh~"

Levi let out a shuddered whimper. The cock is replaced by another every single thrust. From the back.... On his side... On the front...on his other side... 

He's looking up to them with a confused blushing face. Pleading to stop.

"Look, he's blushing so hard. He's very cute."

They chuckled as they tease him. Poking his cheeks with their fingers. 

Eren lie down on his back.

"I want him to ride me..."  
Eren said as he lie down on his back.

"The fun isn't over, your highness."  
Armin held his waist and the back of his knee. Reiner do the same on his other side. Zeke cupped his butt cheeks and lift him up. They positioned Levi to Eren's standing manhood. They didn't bother to hold his hands.

"n~no...ah... aaaaaahhh~~!!!"  
They pushed him down in a swift movement and started to move him up and down.

Levi pushed their solid grip but nothing happened. They tease him with tiny kisses on his face. When he's turning his head to avoid the other's mouth, another mouth will replaced. They lick his parted mouth. Sucking and nipping on the soft trembling lips. 

"ahhhh~~hhaahh~ amnh~hah unh~hhh~! humhhh~!"  
He's panting hysterically. He's so trapped in these stranger's grasp.

"I want it faster..."  
Eren commanded. They make it fast but Eren want more.

"Faster...!"  
Eren bend up a bit.  
Armin and Reiner put their hands on his upper arms to grip him tightly for a faster movement.

"uuh~~uunh!"  
Levi wail in pain. He put his hands to Eren's abs trying to push him but it didn't work. Eren caress his soft hands. He picked one of it and kiss the back of his hand.

"Let him go...I'll hold him."  
They let him go and Eren got up and embrace Levi only to move faster. He can clearly see Levi's cute expression because their faces are really close. He can smell his warm fragrant breath.

He can't help but to lick his parted mouth. It's so delicious and so addicting. He can't get enough of the unique taste of the prince. His rough length bump on that very soft flesh deeply. He's too big for Levi to take it all but he forced it repeatedly and carelessly in his fastest pace.

"uuh~~uuh~uuh~ahhh~uhh~"  
His voice is barely a whisper.  
He felt the twitching inside but Eren didn't slow down. It keeps twitching for several minutes.

The three of them enjoy watching Levi's quivering butt and hearing the sloppy sounds as Eren keep going. Droplets of semen splashing from the inside every time he thrust.

Eren paused for a second. He laid him to the mattress and resumed his movement. He almost covering Levi's whole body under him except for the hands above his head and the spread legs moving on his side waist each of the violent thrusts.

Eren finally burst hard inside.

"You're so beautiful, my prince..."  
He whispered on his face.

"hhh~uhhh~"  
Levi can only do is to look at them staring at him.

He know Eren is finished but why he's still inside him? 

"Let's stop when you saw a river without anyone around...."

"Yes, boss."  
They left the two of them inside the carriage.

Eren rolled their position from bottom to top. Levi is sobbing above him.

"nh~huh~wah~ahhh~"  
He look in Eren's face and trying to say something. He can't pronounce a word because the sticky cum is still in his throat. Eren just watched him while he massage Levi on the butt. 

Levi tried to move his hand and clutch Eren's wrist but he can't able to stop him from groping.

"w-wah~"  
Eren got up and leaned to the seat.

"Water? You're thirsty....?"  
Levi slightly nodded. Eren held the back of Levi's head to support him and took a flask of drinking water near them and pour it on Levi's mouth. 

Levi can't drink it properly. He ended up choking. 

Eren put the water in his own mouth and transfered it to Levi's mouth and his throat is gently relieved. Eren pulled away with a smooch. Trails of saliva is connected to their mouths.  
Eren licked it and his whole face. Wiping the tears away.

"nh~ah~I w~wah~...."  
Levi put his hand on Eren's lower abs trying to pull himself away.

"You want something?"  
Eren asked while his finger is playing on Levi's belly. Encircling around the bulked skin.

"g~go h~home...."  
He managed to say almost a whisper with effort.

"I see...you want to go home..."  
Eren guessed.  
Levi nodded.

"Of course, my prince. We're going home."  
Eren caress his cheek with his fingertip.

"B~but y~you~"

"We're going home to Maria."

"N~no~"  
Levi shoot his head. He pushed Eren on his chest. He can't move his legs right away. He pushed him again. Eren chuckled only.

"You're not going anywhere... You can't even pull yourself."

Levi sigh. He's so tired and weak.

"ph~pull it~"  
He held his lower belly where Eren is resting inside. It's aching so bad.

"What if I don't pull it out? Is there something you can do?"  
Eren still support his head.

"it~h~hurts~" 

"I know...I can feel your throbbing flesh around me. But I'm still staying inside you."  
Eren said with his smug reaction.

Eren held both of his hands with one hand.  
He lean to kiss him but Levi closed his mouth shut. A large tongue is asking for entrance.  
It's gently poking and licking his lips followed by a kiss.

Levi keep his mouth shut. The tongue poke on the side of his lips. It travels to the other side. Still no access...

Eren can force his tongue inside without effort but he decided to play along. He lick his lips up and down. He released Levi's hands and grope his butt with his fingers.

"nmmmh~!"  
Levi almost part his lips. He's clutching Eren on the wrist trying to pull his hand away.

Eren want to surprise him. He easily pulled him up and thrust his hips up and down to him.

"yaah~mmph~mmh~~~!!!"  
Eren took the chance to shove his tongue inside that parted lips. 

He chuckled on the boys mouth as he ravish the small body.

Levi is clawing Eren's back. But it's only a caress for Eren because he's so weak and tired.

It looks like they're hugging each other while their bodies are violently shaking and slamming so hard. 

"HMMMMH....."  
Eren hummed in his mouth with a low dangerous tone. Levi can't muster a single sound as Eren's tongue is poking on his throat.

Levi can't take anymore and he collapsed. Eren watch him sleep while he's still pounding on him. He released after few minutes.

"Boss, we saw water spring with clean water hidden in the woods."  
Armin knocked.

"Good..."  
Eren put his pants on and lift Levi bridal style and bring him to the spring. The female comrades followed him.  
He sit in a big rock with Levi leaning to his chest. Their feet is on the water.

"Hey boss. Allow us to clean the prince. We also want to get along with him."  
Annie went down to the water with a piece of cloth and she wipe his face.

Ymir move her hand with a wet cloth in his torso. Pieck and Viri is on his legs. 

They touched him with lust. Enjoying the smoothness of his skin. His hips and limbs has dark purple bruises and the area of his butt and crotch.

Annie removed the fabric of her clothes on her breasts area. She didn't hesitate to impede Levi's length in between and move up and down.

"aa~aaah~"  
She earned a sweet moan from the prince. Eren smirked when he hear that sound. He stand up and let the girls have their fun.

After the boob job, they sprawled him on the big flat rock and put a soft cloth on Levi's head.

Ymir started to suck him down there. Annie is on his mouth. Pieck and Viri are on his nipples.

Levi wake up at the uncomfortable feeling. He's so groggy to push them. He just squirm a little. Ymir lift his parted legs and proceed to his aching hole.

"nnmhh~~!"  
Levi panicked on Annie's mouth. 

Viri immediately suck his cock deep in her throat. They changed turn after one another.

Viri is the first to ride him. The next is Annie followed by Pieck and Ymir.

"aah~s~stop~~haah~"  
They didn't stop until he came.

"Nice show...I'm so aroused."  
Eren flipped him on all four and positioned himself.

"Support his head."  
Annie put his face to her lap.  
Eren doesn't want to shove his beautiful face in the solid rock when he thrust.

"n~nnh!~no~!"  
He can feel Eren thrusting into him again carelessly.

"hh~uh~nh!~ah~ungh!"  
His voice is raspy. 

"Feeling good, your highness? Your moans excite me even more."  
Eren moves very fast. He let out a low husky grunt.

"yaaa~aaahh~aahhhh~~!"  
Eren finished quickly. He cleaned Levi and they traveled their way to their hideout in Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The warhammer titan has no name in the original shingeki no kyojin manga. She was introduced as the sister of Willy Tybur so I gave her a name Viri. 
> 
> Pieck is the cart titan.
> 
> Ymir - jaw titan
> 
> Annie - female titan
> 
> Reiner - armored titan
> 
> Zeke - beast titan
> 
> Armin - colossal titan (Bertoltd deceased)
> 
> And of course Eren - the founding titan and also the attack titan; the shingeki no kyojin.


	3. The den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL VIOLENCE AND GANG RAPE.

He gain consciousness but he can't move. Whole body is aching in an uncomfortable position.

He can only breath on his nose... Too exhausted to stop the trembling movement of his eyelids.

Gravity is pulling his head down to someone's face... Warm mouth is playing with his steady opened one. 

His butt is lifted to the air as the others are licking his exposed hole and butt cheeks.

"mhhh~~"

All he can do is groan against the other's mouth.

"He's awake. I heard him moaned."

Reiner said as he lick the butt cheek. Zeke is on the other cheek. It's still bruised from the hard pounding before.

Armin is on the hole. He intentionally shoved his mouth and move from side to side causing Levi's hips to sway.

"nhh~"  
Levi is too weak to resist. He can't even pull away from Eren's face who's still sucking his mouth.... He groan but Eren keep moving his tongue inside.

His neck and spine hurts after being bent for how many minutes.

They held his hips and legs but they didn't hold his arms.

He felt like he's been beaten for so many hours... Many nail and bite marks allover. Red and purple bruises are visible from his face to his neck and chest down to his waist and hips, specially his crotch area.  
His body felt paralyzed and sensitive at same time.

"Hey, Armin. You're taking too long. I want to taste him too."

Reiner pushed him a bit to replace his mouth on the hole.

"Sure! All yours."  
Armin pulled away.

Zeke stared at the sexy body. He's getting hard again at the sight.

"Hey, Zeke. Wanna have your turn?"  
Reiner said.

"Yeah! Of course!"  
He immediately proceed to the abused but still tight hole.

"hmmmh....he's so tight..."  
He forced his tongue inside.

"umhh~"  
Levi whimpers. 

He's finally put in a comfortable position above Eren.

Eren caress his aching back and neck. But not long enough when Zeke pulled him from Eren.

"Hope you don't mind, but I really need a release."  
He straddled him to his lap and immediately pound on him.

"ahh~ah~"  
Levi felt the hardness of his length traveling in and out.

Those cries and whimpers made him more excited. He came after few minutes.

"My turn."  
Reiner pulled Levi but Zeke held him tight.

"Wait! I'm releasing!"  
He thrust again as he released.

"Come on! Give him to me!"  
Reiner pulled Levi's hips. He lift his one leg and thrust in. 

"aagh~~!"  
Levi yelp in surprise. Armin caught him when his head is about to bump to the floor.

"Oi, Reiner! You're pounding too hard. Don't hold him in that position. The prince can't support himself."

He still gripping Levi's one leg while he hit him deeply.

"Just hold him, Armin, until I came."  
His movement became faster. He ignored his groaning and he came hard.

Armin pulled to his lap and take his turn. He didn't thrust so deep but his movement is faster.

"uhn~nh~"  
Levi whimpers in panic at the prolonged assault until Armin came.

"I'm sure you already had your fun. Now, it's time to leave us alone..."

Eren got up and pulled Levi to his lap and enter inside him. Then they got out.

He let Levi to rest for a short time while they are connected.

Levi take few heavy breaths as he tried to recover. He felt a little relief when drunk some water and his body is steady above Eren. Leaning to his chest and still attached to him.

The carriage went to rough road causing to shaken it.

"nh~unh~!"  
Levi's body is being jarred. His inside started to ache again at the sudden jolt.

"ah~ouch~"  
He felt so irritated.

"We're at the border of Rose and Maria. We're almost at home."  
Eren explained.

"P~pull out~?"  
He plead.

"Okay...."  
He pulled out from him and caress his back.

It's Levi's first time here in region of Maria... 

Eren carry him to their huge mansion. They maybe thieves but they have many source of income from illegal businesses. Drugs, human trafficking, illegal auction and many more. They become the most influential group in Maria. They have many loyal men and servants. They feared by many and they have connection to the authorities and the government.

The eight of them founded the Titans. They gathered intelligence, money and people until they built a territory and army.

The ancient-looking mansion is like a royal palace. The servants escorted Eren to his chamber.

He throw Levi to the huge square bed. Levi winced in pain. His wrists are tied up behind him as well as his ankles. His kimono is wrapped on his body.  
Eren hopped on the bed.

"p-please let me go home to my kingdom..."  
Levi plead.

"This will be your home."  
Eren unwrapped his kimono and untied the rope on his ankles.

Levi didn't resist when Eren rolled him. He thought he would untie the rope on his wrists but he didn't.

He pulled Levi's hips upward and grope the butt.

"Wha-what are you-aaaah!"  
Levi felt a wet and nimble muscle is nuzzling on his hole.

"unh~! s-stop that! noh!"  
He's still sore and dizzy. Every poke and lick felt painful.

Eren tease him with a quick up and down licking. It sounds sloppy. He keep the soft and pinkish flesh open in between his thumbs...

"aahhaahh~haahhh~~nahh~!"  
His voice is trembling and soft.

The tongue is worming inside... Tasting the sweetness of the tight wall.

"eeeaah~! d~don't~ah! it h~hurts! yaaah~aa~aahh~!"

Eren pulled away with a smooch but he pushed inside again with a humming sound. He's sucking and slurping repeatedly until that area form more purple and reddish bruises added to the earlier sex.

"It's too delicious..."  
He said as he hovered over Levi.  
He rubs the tip of his cock to that abused hole.

"nnnhh....no....aaahhh...!"  
Levi felt the tip is forcing its way inside him and being pulled out.

Eren repeat his action... Inserting the tip and pulling it out again.  
He bent down as he fully thrust inside him. He turn Levi's head to kiss his parted trembling lips.

"eh~mmh~~hnmh~aahmnnh~"  
He can't pull away from the kiss. His hips is being pounded again while Eren is playing with his mouth. 

"mmh..amh...hmh..hm...yamh."  
Eren is humming while Levi is groaning at each other's mouth.

His cock twist inside when he flipped Levi faceup.

Levi yelp and Eren captured his mouth and pulled away with trails of saliva.

"How old are you?"  
Eren asked him.

"Does that m~matter? Y~you already did what you want..."

"I want to know everything about you..."  
Eren is like taking a momentum when he slightly moved.

"I~I'm twenty seven...!"  
Levi immediately answered as he clutched Eren's arms.

"You're older than me... I'm twenty three."

He slightly pulled back and pushed in again.

"P~please let me go... They're g~going to find me."

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Eren Jeager. I'm the leader of the titans. We planed to take down Sina."

He pulle himself to the tip.

"aah~that's why y~you uhhh~ k~kidnapped me?" 

"No, my dear prince Levi... I took you because I fell for you."

He pushed in again but not that deep.

"Then why a~are you planning to take down my kingdom?"  
Levi felt so irritated. Eren is still inside him while talking to him.

"There's a law about marrying... There was a girl with a royal blood and she married an ordinary man. That man is only a doctor... They had a child. That child is that bearded guy, my step brother. They lived a normal life until Sina kingdom seized them for breaking the law. Maybe you're just baby back then. My father and his child managed to escaped. But his wife was sentenced to death... My father met my mother. I was born and raised as a hunter. We're selling animal meat and lived a simple life along with my friends and relative.  
But that's long gone when the Sina's army found my father and killed him before my very eyes. They killed my relatives and friends. Reiner and Annie lost their best friend Bertoltd. Viri lost his brother. Armin lost his parents. Ymir and Pieck too...  
So we've founded the titans. We gathered money, power, intelligence, and many source of income until we built a territory..... But everything has change the moment I first saw you... All the grudge and all the grief I'm holding against Sina is all shattered away..."

"Y~you can't keep me... They're going to find me."

"I can have you as long as I want, my dear... My elite men will only assassinate anyone who will try to save you."

"If you really want to know more about me, I'll tell the truth. I don't have a royal blood..."

"Are you fooling me? Are you trying to turn me off by saying that?"

"I'm telling the truth! My mother is just a poor woman living in the underground slum...We lived in poverty until the king of Sina took us from the slum. He changed the law and married my mother. That's why I became a prince."

Eren just chuckle.

"Do you think I fell in love with you because you're a prince? My feelings for you won't change no matter where you came from even if you're the poorest of the poor. No royal blood can match to your mesmerizing beauty." 

"uunh~!"  
Levi flinched when Eren suddenly pulled out.

"I love you..."  
Eren pushed in again halfway.

"ahh~ no~"  
Levi can't struggle. His lower body is too weak and aching.

"I love you."  
Eren move his hips again.

"aahh~I c~can't~ ahh~! I can't~ love y~you back~"

"I still love you...forever."  
Eren keep moving so fast.

"p~please~ stop~!"  
Levi cry every painful assault.

"Feel me, my love...take it!"  
Eren came that made Levi's legs trembles at the hard release.

Eren let him rest for few minutes before lifting him bridal style and carry him to the bath area. He placed him to a big tub of warm water with aromatic flower petals on it. Viri is there to serve them. She's holding a tray of different kinds of soap.

"What soap do you prefer to use?" Eren asked and Viri offer the tray of soap.

Levi took the lavender soap.

"Is that your favorite?"

"I only use herbal soap... I also use rosemary and aloe vera soap."  
He said while looking down at the water.

"So that's why your skin is very soft..."

"Boss... I think his skin is naturally soft and smooth. I'm also using herbal soap but his skin is smoother than mine and the others."

"You have a point, Viri... He's really soft and smooth. He's so flawless. And he taste so good."

Levi cross his arms on his body when Eren tried to touch him. Eren didn't bother. He massage Levi's body and clean him.

He go back to their bedroom and put Levi naked on the bed. Pieck and Ymir prepared the long red floral dyed kimono made of first class fabric just like he wears every day. Eren wants to provide him what's necessary for a prince. He wear a plain black yukata.

Levi winced in pain every touch until they fully dressed him.

Eren carry him since he can't able to stand. He's walking to the wooden floor of the hallway outside the master's chamber. Levi can see the blue sky on the other side reflecting its color to the fishpond on the garden below. They've reached a cherry blossom tree near the dining area. 

"Good morning lord Eren. Good morning prince Levi."  
Two maids are standing in front of the doorway greeted them as they open the wide sliding door.

Annie is sitting on the tatami near the short-legged table. She's wearing a short skirt orange yukata.

Eren walked pass the maids and placed Levi on the soft flat pillow facing the dining table and he sat on the other side. And the maids started to wave the fan.

"What do you want to eat, your highness?"  
Annie said politely.

There are meat, poultry dishes and seafoods on the table.

"...I would want to eat...seafood?"  
Levi looked at the octopus.

"Yes, this is seafood."  
Annie put a few bite size of the octopus and shellfish on Levi's plate. Levi looked at her and remembered how she rides him wildly and she just act like there's nothing happened.

"Is it your first time to eat seafoods?"  
Eren asked.

"There's no ocean in Sina. The only seafood we import from Maria is fishes..."

"I see..."

Levi took a few bites but he suddenly dropped the chopsticks and held his stomach.

"What's wrong?"  
Eren go beside him.

"My stomach hurts... I don't want to eat anymore..."  
He said as he clutched his belly. He remembered how Eren and the others hit that part too much.

"Prepare a remedy for the prince and bring it to my chamber."  
He lift him bridal style.

"Yes, my lord..."  
The maids left.

He carry the prince back to their bedroom and placed him on the bed. The maids brought the remedy for the prince.

Eren left him for a while when he fell asleep. 

He wake up alone in the evening. He tried to stand up and walk to the doorway. Fresh breeze caress his skin when he opened the sliding door. It's difficult for him to walk straight so he sat on the edge of the wooden floor of the hallway. He looked around to familiarize the surrounding.

He saw Armin is approaching him. He stand up and tried to avoid him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just walking around..."

"Get inside."  
Armin pulled him back to the bedroom. Levi sat on the bed.

"Spread your legs."  
Armin commanded. Levi looked at him. Gripping the fabric of his kimono on his lap.

Armin bent down and spread Levi's legs. The prince covered the part in between his legs but Armin easily yank the loincloth of his underwear.

"No..."  
Levi pushed his face but Armin tied his two hands and gripped them using one hand as he stoke the prince and he suck it.

"nnh! stop! aah-ah!"  
Armin hummed as he suck harder causing Levi to came in his mouth.

Armin drink it all and pushed Levi to the bed. He lift his leg and lick his hole. Inserting his tongue inside.

"s-stop! ah! please!"  
Armin put him down but positioned himself.

"No! n-not that!"

Armin smirked at him and he immediately thrust inside him.

"aagh! aa-ah!"  
Levi scream at the pain.

"You're still tight like a virgin... I love it. I wish I could keep you only for myself."  
Armin moan while he pounds on him. 

"augh-! aagh! aah!"  
Levi closed his eyes shut. He tried to squirm away but he can't.

"Don't worry...this will be quick."  
His movement became fast. He came inside after few minutes.

Armin cleaned him up and dressed him a new clothes. He placed him in the bed. Levi soon fell asleep.

He woke up with Eren sitting on the bed beside him in the morning. Zeke is on the other side. He noticed that they are stroking themselves.

"uhh..."  
His hands are still tied up in front of him.

"Good morning, my love..."  
Eren pulled him closer. Leaned to his chest.

"Let me go..."  
Levi can't get away.

Eren spread his legs and grope his crotch. Feeling the warm and tender skin of the prince.

Zeke lean closer and stroke Levi's length. Levi wiggled his hips trying to avoid their touch.

Eren didn't wait any longer. He straddled the prince on his lap in position.

"aaah! no! aaagh! aah!"  
Eren start to move in and out of him without adjustment.

"aah....feels so good, my prince..."  
His voice is low and husky.

Their skins are slapping again. His inside is being stretch in a fast movement.

"ah! ah! ah! aah!"  
His tied hands is pushing Eren's chest.

"You can't get away."  
Zeke said from behind while stroking himself.

"iyaaah~!"  
Levi yelp at the sudden release inside him.

Zeke pulled him and transfered him to his lap and he thrust.

"uunh?! aaagh! aah-ah!"  
He couldn't have a chance to rest.

"So Eren...are you still planning the wedding?"  
Zeke start a conversation.

"Yeah. Of course."  
Eren replied.

"uungh~!"  
Zeke thrust upward forcefully. 

"But he's already married to the princess of Rose kingdom."  
Zeke came inside Levi quickly.  
He pulled out and throw Levi to Eren's lap.

Eren caught him down to meet his cock with the right timing.

"yaaaaaaah~!"  
Levi felt the shocking impact inside him.

"I don't care if he married that bitch. I'm still going to marry Levi."  
He said while moving harshly.

"huh~?!"  
Levi squirmed but Eren keep him in place.

"Did you heard what I said? I'm going to marry you... The preparation for our wedding is almost done."  
He arched his body as he came.

Zeke pulled him from Eren. Levi clutched Eren's yukata but Zeke pulled his tied arms and put them around his neck while Levi lean to his chest.

"You can't avoid me."  
Zeke grinned and pulled him down to his cock. 

"aaaah~!"  
He felt a tongue is licking on his jaw. Zeke is hugging him tightly.

"uungh~! unhh~!"  
Levi can't move his numb legs. He can't breath properly.

"Don't get him injured. Let him breath..."  
Eren pulled Levi's lower body from Zeke and replaced his own cock inside him. His tied hands are still around Zeke's neck.

"aah~aaahh~! aah~!"  
Eren gripped his waist and move his hips back and forth. 

"He's not getting used to it."  
Zeke said.

"It doesn't matter. I like him screaming and crying."  
Eren said while pounding.

"Yeah, you're right."  
Zeke kissed Levi on the back of his head.

Eren came hard after a minute. Zeke pulled him again to his lap and thrust in.

"aaah~"  
He groan softly. His body didn't have the time to rest.  
Zeke came again inside of him.

Eren untied him and placed him on his lap. Levi can't able to move. He's so tired and weak but Eren isn't finish yet.

"nyaaaah~"  
He mewl when Eren entered inside him in a quick thrust.

"Did you hear that cute sound?"  
Eren put his hand on the back of Levi's head.

"That sound is so cute."  
Zeke said.

"yaaah~~aahhh~"  
His body is continuously quivers.

"He's too adorable."  
He easily pounds on him repeatedly despite of his tightness. He licked Levi's soft lips and nipped the lower part.

He gripped his waist in place as he slam in him.

"uuhh~! huuh~! ungh~!"  
His hair bounce on his sweaty forehead every hard smack.

Eren pulled out and lift him up. He kiss his upper belly and suddenly pulled him down to thrust in again.

"iyaaa~aaaah~!"  
Levi collapsed after he groan.

Eren thrust in few more minutes and he came hard.


	4. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren forced Levi to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape

"I'm not going to marry you!"  
A shout from the prince can be hear from the outside of the bedroom.

"Today is our wedding."  
Eren ignored Levi's protest.  
The wedding preparation is already finished after a week.

"You kidnapped me and took advantage on me for so many times! After you forced yourself to me and the rest of your gang! And now you want to marry me! You're not making any sense!"  
He slapped Eren on the cheek but Eren remain calm.

"My dear prince....you will going to put that wedding gown in your sexy body and you'll attend our wedding ceremony or I'm going to pop the eyes out of that cute blondy ex wife of yours in front of you."  
He threatened.

"N-no! Not my wife!"  
Levi became worried.

"So what's your decision?"

"I....I'll marry you but don't hurt my wife..."  
He said without a choice.

"Sure....let the maids assist you. I'll be waiting at the ceremony."  
Eren said and left.

Levi finished wearing the wedding dress. He look so beautiful in long white kimono dress with ivory lace on the hems. His headdress is made up of pearls with long white and thin silk attached to it.

The maids escort him to the carriage until they arrived at the ceremony. Eren is wearing a groom's white wedding kimono matching his kimono pants. His long brown hair brushed neatly and tied nicely.

The wedding ceremony was held peacefully. Eren brought Levi to the place of their honeymoon. A huge compound with many rooms and a large bedroom. 

"We're here, my wife."  
Eren put him to the bed.

"I'm a male...I can't be your wife."

"Okay...I'm your husband and you're my husband too. We're here for our honeymoon."  
Eren is crawling on the bed towards him.

Levi back away. Eren put his weight on the wedding dress he's wearing to stop Levi from getting away. He removed their sandals and socks.

"Let's play a game."  
Eren pinned him to the bed. He tied his hand behind him in a ribbon style. He pulled down his underwear under the long fabric of the dress. He sprayed a strong scent of perfume on Levi's sleeve.

"Let me go! stop it! hey! what are you-mmph!"  
Eren gaged him.

"I'm gonna let you run...but I will chase you..."  
Eren blind folded himself.

"You better start running now before I grab you..."  
Eren removed the sash of his own kimono and his robe. Revealing his tanned muscled bare upper body.

Levi took the chance to run outside the bedroom. It's difficult to step forward because of the very long fabric of his wedding dress. He pulled the cloth from behind to uncover his legs in front. It almost reveal his private part.

He run to the hallway and saw two separate ways. He's not familiar to the place so he chose one. He run to the corner with a sliding door.

"I'm coming for you..."  
He can hear Eren's voice.

He turn around and slide the door open using his tied hands behind him. It's an empty room with another sliding door. He opened it to reveal another hallway. This place is so huge. He didn't know where to go but he keep running.

Eren followed the scent of the perfume on Levi's sleeve. He memorized the place even if he's blindfolded.

Levi is getting tired from running around. He lost his way and didn't know if he already went there. He saw Eren walking on the other side. Eren entered one of the rooms on the straight hallway. Once Eren is inside, Levi walked pass that area. The pathway is different. It looks like the doorway that they've enter earlier. Maybe that door on the corner is the exit.

He run into that door and he opened it. He turn around to face the door but he can't advance any longer.

Behind the door is a wall...

He immediately turn around before Eren come out of the room.

".....!"  
He paused where he were with wide eyes... Eren is standing to the hallway facing him.

He's blindfolded. Levi still have the chance to escape if he could manage to pass Eren.

He walked silently to the side but Eren suddenly grabbed the front part of the sash of Levi's wedding dress wrapping in his waist.

".....!"  
Levi can't pull away anymore. He's trapped again on Eren's grasp.

"Found you...."  
Eren purred.

"......!"  
Levi lost his chance to escape when Eren sit down and bent him upsidedown. His crotch is facing Eren's face and his face is facing Eren's cock.

"...uh!..ummh!"  
Eren remove his gag and put Levi's mouth to his cock. He hungrily suck Levi's hole. Thrusting his tongue in and out.

It's a difficult position for Levi but Eren keep going for few minutes until he changed Levi's position to straddle on his waist and he put the gag again.

"You're panting... Already tired? But we just got started..."

Eren pulled the neckline of the dress down to Levi's elbow and lick the exposed neck. Levi want to scream but he can't spit the gag out of his mouth.

Eren suck the collarbone down to the nipple. He play with it and sip it. He sip the other nipple and he stroke Levi's cock.

"...!...!"  
Levi shook his head and kicked his legs around Eren's waist.

"You're just wasting your energy. Just relax and let yourself enjoy our honeymoon."  
He stroke him until Levi came.

Eren lift him and positioned him above his big cock. He slide his two hands under Levi's dress from his thighs around his waist. He easily found his entrance and tap it with his fingertip.

"Can you feel it, your highness..?"  
He poke the hole and swiftly wiggle the tip of his finger around the entrance.

"......?!"  
Levi can't move. He just shook his head.

Eren kissed his abdomen and smiled at his skin then he pulled him down to plunge him to his very hard cock.

"hn!!!...!..nh!.....!...!...nh!"  
He is bouncing on Eren's lap against his will... 

He can't get away from the cruel assault... The throbbing length is hitting the softest part inside him repeatedly. It's too hard and long. More than enough to stretch the fragile flesh beyond its limit and make its way deeper.

"nmh!"  
A muffled cry escape from his gaged mouth at the added speed.

He's like a doll in a wedding dress... A bride making love to his partner. The silk cloth on his headdress is waving up and down. The lower part of the white wedding dress is spread to the floor and now tainted with spotted bright red color on the lower back area.

There's no more sign of resistance... But the tears is sign of pain. The smacking sounds of colliding fleshes broke the silence of the surrounding on that corner.

The brunette keep the fast movement as he drowned in pure pleasure. The ravenette is quiet as his closed eyes are shedding tears. 

"hhhuuuhhhhh......."  
Eren let out a long exhale of breath. He bent Levi's body backward with his stomach protruding. He secured that position for an easier movement.

Levi can't rest for a second. The nonstop movement made him feel dizzy. His body is shaking up and down with great force. 

"....nh....!"  
He's quietly crying as his inner flesh is being ram roughly.

"Levi.......my cute, lovely prince."  
Eren whispered lovingly.

A sudden burst of hot and sticky cum made his body jerked.  
The mixed of white and red liquid is leaking from that sensitive hole.

"......!"  
His lower body palpitates for few seconds. He leaned his forehead to Eren's bare chest but Eren turn him back to his position were his back is arched.

".....!"  
His legs are still trembling. Eren can feel it as he finished releasing.

"Time for another round...."  
He tightly gripped his hips and pulled him up.

Levi shook his head but Eren can't see it because of the blindfold.

"Here we go....."

He pulled him down and slammed to him. Eren smirked as he heard a sloppy sound.

".....!"  
The cock hit him again and again. 

"Hehe....I'm sure you're feeling me inside you."  
He chuckled and continue his fast but unsteady movement.

"I know I'm big but you should get used to it, baby."

The unsteady pace become faster. It felt so hot inside him.

"I coming, Levi...cum with me!"  
He stroked Levi's fast until they came together.

"oohh, it feels so good, baby... I wanna go another round..."

He immediately move again. Thrusting in and out of him.

"Oh, I like your tightness around me. I'm so pleased..."

Eren moan in pleasure. He keep moving in the same position. Levi remain on his lap not doing anything. He can't do anything at all. 

".....!"  
Levi felt the sudden burst again.

Eren pulled him up and pushed him down again.

".....!.....!...!....!"  
Levi thought Eren is finished but he go for another round.

Eren sway his hips making Levi to sway with him. 

"...!"  
He startle when Eren move his hips in circular motion clockwise. His hips is being forced to move like that because of the deep penetration. 

Eren stand up with Levi. He turn around and walked back to their bedroom. The cock rubs inside him every steps.

Levi discovered that Eren knows every path on this place even in a blindfold. Eren didn't miss any pathway until they reached the bedroom.

He hopped on the bed and he carefully put Levi to the pillows. But once Levi leaned to the pillows, he suddenly move his hips back and forth.

"......nhhh!"  
Levi's back arched and his head moves up and bowed down at the wavy movement.

Eren pulled the rope and untied him and placed his numb hands under the white sleeve on the side of his head. He removed the gag to hear Levi's soft whimpers.

"aah........uh........hhuh......no.... ahhh.....haaahhhh.....please......."  
Levi turn his head on the side and shut his eyes close. He can feel Eren's breath in his face.

"......hnnnnnmm............."  
A long husky moan of pleasure came out from the brunette's parted lips.

"I never felt a strong sexual desire towards anyone but you."

Eren cupped his cheek and kiss him with passion. 

"mhh.....hmnh...ah...amph..mh..."  
Levi's groan is so sexy. Eren slightly pulled away and then captured his lips again. 

"....hmmmnnnh...!"  
He twitched and came inside him. Levi trembles in pain.

Eren pressed his hips in Levi's crotch as he release. Levi grunt at the hard pressure inside him.

"....you are mine...."  
Eren breath to his face.

"...aaa~aaahhh~!"  
Levi felt the cock is quickly being pulled out. 

Eren roll him facedown. He pulled the fabric of Levi's wedding kimono up to his back and grope the butt.

"aaahhh.....stop....i-it hurts....."  
Levi remain unmoving. He's too exhausted to move. 

"You're so beautiful, my prince... And now you're mine. You can't do anything against me. Whenever I want to fuck you, all you have to do is to spread your legs for me."  
He thrust inside of him again.

"aah~n~no more~! please~!"  
Levi cried.... He extend his hands to crawl forward but the heaviness over him is preventing him to advance.

Eren is pounding on him flat on the bed. He only gripped the very long sleeve of his gown and endured the pain.

"ah~ I~can't~!"  
Eren stopped when he noticed Levi is no longer moving.

"I'll let you rest...I guess it's enough for tonight."  
He removed Levi's kimono and replaced it with a thinner cloth.

Levi fell asleep fast in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cruel... Lots of sexual scenes and violence...
> 
> Want to read? I need many votes first to know that many people are interested...
> 
> Read the tags.
> 
> It contains gang rape.
> 
> Please don't read if you're not strong enough to read this kind of immorality.
> 
> Actually, there's no really specific people who can only read this. All people can read anything but don't put blame on someone or something because you're the one decided to proceed.
> 
> And the scenes are not really happening in real life. I think there's no human that have a lot of stamina to stimulate themselves for too long.
> 
> We don't support rape in real life. Please be responsible.
> 
> It should be only in the imagination.
> 
> Don't forget to vote for the publicity of the next part.


End file.
